Insoles for footwear to be worn for walking or running are typically intended to providing a flat foot bed. Such insoles aim to correct under or over pronating or supinating of the foot when carrying out a walking or running motion. Providing a flat foot bed may help a wearer's posture, reduce risk of injury and/or reduce uneven wear of the footwear. However, such insoles may not be well-suited for sports or activities that require a motion of the foot and/or leg that does not closely resemble a walking or running motion.